Nunca aceptes algo
by Mystique-Fran
Summary: Gokudera cuidando de Fran y Lambo? Seguramente algo explotara.


_"**Never accept something you will later regret." in Spanish.**_

**Resumen. **Gokudera cuidando de Fran y Lambo? Seguramente algo explotara. **  
><strong>**Disclaimer. **KHR! belongs to Akira Amano(nuestro dios).**  
><strong>**Advertencias. **Lenguaje fuerte.

**Nota del Autor. **Pues, es mi primera ves escribiendo aqui, y pues, me siento un poco incomoda, asi que pues, espero que les sea de su agrado mi one-shot. Gracias por leer:)

* * *

><p><strong>Nunca aceptes algo de lo que te arrepentiras despues.<strong>

"Bakadera." Dijo una voz altamente irritante. Un peliplateado volteo a ver el dueño de aquella voz. Le lanzo unas cuantas miradas, mientras trataba de matar al pequeño infante, que traía puesto un traje de vaca, con ellas.

"Que chingados quieres ahora, vaca estúpida?" Gokudera dijo, sin siquiera tratar de ocultar la molestia de su voz. El había aceptado una petición que el Decimo líder de la Famiglia Vongola le pidió; y ese favor que su jefe le había pedido había sido cuidar la infantil, molesta, y tremendamente estúpida vaca que-aun no se podía explicar cómo- era el Guardián del Relámpago. Oh, como lo lamentaba. El se cubrió los oídos, mientras el pequeño niño le pedía sus rosadas granadas.

"Bakadera!" Lo volvió a llamar con ese maldito sobrenombre. "Lambo quiere sus granadas!" Lambo dijo, en su usual modo de hablar en tercera persona, mientras jalaba las ropas del peliplateado. "Lambo quiere hacer que Reborn vuele en pedazos!" El dijo, subiendo su tono de voz, y jalando aun más fuerte las ropas.

Hayato entrecerró los ojos, y pateo fuertemente a la pequeña vaca parlante, haciendo que este chocara con la pared, y cayera mirando al piso, haciendo que se golpee la cara. El ojiverde rio secamente. "Vaca idiota." El murmuro por lo bajo, mientras volvía a su libro; "Como matar a las criaturas de la noche?" Este libro le era tan útil, y le había costado un montón de dinero.

"Eres increíblemente bueno, friki de las bombas." Dijo ahora, una voz monótona. Hayato lo miro con odio, cuando noto el sarcasmo. El había olvidado por completo al sarcástico Varia-y tampoco comprendía como había pasado- Tsuna, su jefe, también le había pedido-rogado- que lo cuidara a el también, y que al menos tratara de no matarlo. Un peliverde se sentó en el suelo, alado de la vaca estúpida. Este lo miro fijamente, y finalmente pronuncio, en su voz monótona de siempre. "Te ves tan gay, vaca idiota." Fran dijo, mientras pokeaba la cabeza del otro.

Lambo lo miro, con lagrimas en las esquinas de los ojos. Como siempre, el pobre niño se aguantaba las ganas de llorar... pero nunca lo lograba. "L-lambo no es gay!"

"Al menos sabes qué significa eso, vaca estúpida?" Gokudera lo miro, por encima de su fabuloso libro.

"Lo dudo." Fran dijo, mientras acomodaba su enorme, y negro sombrero de rana. El rápidamente se levanto, y se escondió-como todo un hombre- detrás del adolescente Italiano. "Pero sí creo que tenga suficientes neuronas en el cerebro como para darse cuenta de que era un insulto." Iso una pausa. "Creo."

A esto, Lambo se levanto, y rápidamente puso sus manos en su cabello negro, con estilo afro, dando a entender que estaba buscando algo. Finalmente paro, y les sonrió maliciosamente al par ese. Saco de su cabello altamente alborotado una de sus peculiares granadas rosadas. Al parecer, Hayato no lo reviso bien. Fran todavía se preguntaba cómo es que podía esconder todas esas armas en esa cabeza descerebrada.

Gokudera abrió sus verdes ojos de par en par, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el infante de cinco años. "No te atrevas a tirar eso aquí, vaca estúpida." El dijo, tratando de mantenerse calmado, y no perder su auto-control. Fran miro al ojiverde y a la vaca parlante detenidamente. Nunca pensó que tendría entretenimiento gratis...

Bueno, está bien, tal vez si lo sabía. Y tal vez esa fue la razón por la cual iso que su sexualmente-estresado jefe isiera que Tsuna, el bueno para nada, isiera que Gokudera cuidara de él, mientras ellos tenían la reunión. El realmente prefería tomar la oportunidad de molestar a estos dos idiotas, a quedarse sentado en una aburrida habitación. El Príncipe desterrado estaba fuera de la cuidad por una misión que el Jefe le mando hacer, y pues, el Italiano menopáusico era muy parecido a el... solo que el ojiverde era mejor... el gritaba como la idiota-pelilarga-comandante.

El infante pelinegro entrecerró sus ojos, mientras más lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. "Muere, Bakadera!" Y con eso, el pequeño tiro la granada, y rápidamente salió de la habitación. Bueno, al menos fue un poco inteligente al darse que cuando los otros vuelvan y se dieran cuenta del desastre, el seria el que fuese culpado.

Fran parpadeo, y camino hacia la ventana con la tranquilidad del mundo. "Ciao, peliplateado menopáusico." El agito su mano, en gesto de despedida, mientras mantenía su cara en blanco, como si la granada no fuera a explotar en unos cuantos segundos. El peliverde salto de la ventana, y se fue caminando, mientras posaba sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, y silbaba, sin ninguna preocupación.

Gokudera empezó a gritar insultos de la rana peliverde, y de la vaca pelinegra, al aire. El corrió, apresuradamente, hacia la puerta. La abrió, en un intento de salir de la habitación que pronto seria hecha polvo. Pero, fue muy tarde.

El cuarto exploto, y las facciones faciales del peliplateado se cubrieron de negro. Oh, como se arrepentía de haber aceptado este trabajo. El idiota del beisbol lo hubiera hecho, no él. Cayó al piso, y suspiro hondo. Como le iba a explicar esto al Decimo? Volteo a ver la ventana, y apretó sus dientes con rabia. Oh, cuando volviera a ver a ese maldito Varia, definitivamente lo mataría, y nadie se lo impediría.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora. <strong>Okay, bueno, trate no estar TAN fuera de personaje. Enserio espero que haya sido de su agrado:3!

-Frannie:)


End file.
